<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>poems by Macdarf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991755">poems</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macdarf/pseuds/Macdarf'>Macdarf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Poetry, Epic, Epic Poetry, Inspired by Poetry, Love Poems, Meta, Meta Poetry, Original Fiction, Other, Poetry, Slam Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:27:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macdarf/pseuds/Macdarf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Because why do anything else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ode to ode</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of all the poems done today,<br/>
This has to be my favorite.<br/>
It works<br/>
As both the assignment, a joke,<br/>
And a true reflection of my self-love.</p><p>While others might have struggled with what to write,<br/>
While others lack the self-confidence to write about their own achievements or talents<br/>
I am the opposite.<br/>
They struggle to find something they love,<br/>
Just as others struggle to love them,<br/>
But my love for myself and my work is unmatched<br/>
So I write this love letter for itself<br/>
As a testament to my clevernesses<br/>
A sign that passion can spark from absolutely nothing<br/>
or just an idea of something can cause appreciation for that thing.</p><p>While I have grown to love myself and my abilities and get over my self-hatred,<br/>
you remained stagnant in your ways.<br/>
You are never changing.<br/>
Unlike this wonderful poem,<br/>
that I have constructed,<br/>
Which has some more levels of deep thought and more<br/>
Elegance<br/>
Than you have ever proved capable of.</p><p>And so I end my Ode<br/>
to my Ode,<br/>
With the words that I love it and it<br/>
loves me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pretentious.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say you did mess up would be correct<br/>You're mimicking me without a regret<br/>You think your power is higher than me and you're above:<br/>You think you have strength, in your lack of love. <br/>They all say about you in the end<br/>"I wish that I was never their friend"<br/>My allies and loved ones have never had that distaste<br/>I suppose it's simply because you're a waste. </p><p>There is a heavy burden I carry, even you’d agree<br/>Sometimes I wonder what may be wrong with me<br/>Recovery was never an option:<br/>To ask for help would be to invite more toxin.<br/>You know nothing of me and never shall<br/>"The walls I've constructed are my own personal Hell"<br/>Yet even at my darkest moments of misery<br/>I have never, not once ever, truly invited your company. </p><p>All you try to do is keep me stressed<br/>But truth be told I’m only happy when I’m depressed<br/>The fact is that you’re simply so defensive:<br/>You very obviously hate the notion that I'm expensive.<br/>You flex your dwindling effect over me, as it goes<br/>"Everyone here doesn't care or already knows"<br/>I offered you someone who knew what you felt<br/>But unlike me, you don’t want your negativity to melt.</p><p>Since childhood my thoughts never grew<br/>They never once shifted away from you<br/>I wish I had stopped then:<br/>Pinning for affection from someone who had never been.<br/>Misplaced care and worry swiftly became loathing<br/>“Yet I’m still unable to think of another thing”<br/>I’m better than you, we all know it<br/>My actions against you made me feel like shit.</p><p>That’s the difference then, one of might<br/>I’m the one that’s regretful of the fight<br/>Might I suggest that you leave in the morning;<br/>Due to you finding me oh so boring.<br/>It couldn’t have been my fault<br/>“My obsessive ways must halt”<br/>Someone has to feel guilty for what you’ve done, says the source<br/>But since you are incapable of such empathy, I’m the one with remorse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Truthfully</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If I were to die<br/>No one would ever miss me, <br/>It's something I have to admit. <br/>If I leave without a single goodbye<br/>If I never say a word about my misery, <br/>You would never know why I quit. </p><p>I've only been good at feelings written<br/>speaking my emotions never worked<br/>That's why I prefer this. <br/>But my honesty was limited by my pen<br/>I can give up on my life, you smirked<br/>But it wasn't this. </p><p>Truth is, I'm alone. <br/>Way back then I wasn't satisfied<br/>But I had other people to rely on. <br/>They didn't judge my home<br/>With them I wasn't denied<br/>It felt nice to know them, then they were gone. </p><p>Now I'm back to where I was before<br/>The failures i've made endless<br/>i hate myself<br/>but you expect me to get off the floor<br/>to stop thinking about my badness<br/>but my misfortune is measured against my health. </p><p>how can i be expected to go<br/>when we could have fit together<br/>others saw it i know you did, <br/>i've felt this way since I was a kid<br/>i hoped you would be like me forever<br/>how can i be expected to go, <br/>When you didn't even have the might to tell me "No".</p><p>You've never left my mind since we met<br/>Is that crazy? <br/>I'd kill for your affection<br/>But I didn't want to be your pet.<br/>I want to be lazy. <br/>I want you to make the connection, <br/>That we're the same. </p><p>If you were to pass<br/>My feelings wouldn't leave<br/>They'll always stay. <br/>I'd cry forever, a statue made of glass.<br/>It's the truth that I won't have relief<br/>Pain would behold me until my own day</p><p>But if i died, you'd still think me an ass<br/>Your happiness achieved<br/>"Thank God", you'd pray<br/>i'm nothing to you but a waste of mass<br/>That's the truth not my belief<br/>me dying would make you gay</p><p>Even now I write to remind you <br/>"I need someone too"<br/>Not just someone who needs me<br/>But a pair who needs the mutual company. <br/>If we would chat<br/>You'd fall out of your hat<br/>The sentiment would be shared<br/>I would show you how much I cared<br/>Should I know? <br/>If I could've changed your mind it would've been long ago<br/>So I try now with no reasons<br/>My heart and brain are on opposite seasons, <br/>About you. <br/>You've made it clear you don't want words<br/>Just as I've written mine, not to be heard.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last of his beliefs<br/>The one remaining <br/>The man in the way. <br/>Of all the kinds, <br/>Of all the warriors, <br/>Of all the religions, <br/>The path towards salvation remained. </p><p>Wizard warriors of ancient's past<br/>Gospel senders onto unholy men<br/>Wielders of terrible power only they controlled<br/>Sword users of long-lost blades. <br/>Of these warriors he was one. <br/>One of many. Of thousands. <br/>Until one of their own betrayed them. </p><p>Now the wizards are forgotten. <br/>Lost. <br/>Dead. <br/>Extinct. <br/>The betrayer against them made quick work, <br/>Of the others. <br/>But one remained. </p><p>Instead of fighting against the evildoers,<br/>Those who wronged him, <br/>The man looked for inner peace. <br/>An end to his ongoing turmoil.</p><p>From his enlightenment, he knew all. <br/>His terrible power growing tenfold. <br/>He was open to it, <br/>to life, <br/>to death, <br/>to all things. <br/>But the betrayer found him. </p><p>And only the betrayer left alive.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>